<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Winged Falling Star by FangirlOfPower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540059">Blue Winged Falling Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower'>FangirlOfPower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starry Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pikmin (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wings, Charlie calls Alph "duckling", Gen, He doesn't know Olimar nor does he know Olimar has wings, I WILL write more in this universe, I had so many other things to do but NO I WROTE, I wrote this in two days FUDGE, It's my AU and I get to rewrite the cutscene dialogue, Olimar has wings but like Alph barely kinda mentions it in a passing thought, Winged Alph, Wingfic, this is terribly self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is big, birds are small, Koppaites are small too.<br/>Alph can make it work.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alph &amp; Brittany &amp; Charlie (Pikmin), Alph &amp; Brittany (Pikmin), Alph &amp; Charlie (Pikmin), Brittany &amp; Charlie (Pikmin), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starry Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Winged Falling Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I wrote this in two days I have so many other stories to write but no a wingfic is what gets finished</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not everyone has wings. It’s about a fifty/fifty chance alongside genetics. The four people chosen for the PNF-404 trip were split upon that gap, two and two. Two without wings, Brittany and Charlie, and two with wings, Alph and… Well, one with wings, something family related happened and D had to take over while their dad is out of commission. </p><p>Alph had lots of practice flying in a suit, it’s never going to get easy, but it will get less difficult as time goes on. Of course, that was when he was practicing with D, someone years older than him, who had been flying in a suit for years during the war. They got called away and now Alph is on a ship with two people without wings for the next three weeks until they land on the planet and he can fly. This won’t be too bad. Right? He can handle this. </p><p>Day one: Alph is going to have to preen himself awkwardly because neither Brittany nor Charlie know how to do it. </p><p>Day two: Alph forgot it was his molting time and what in the world is he going to do with all these feathers. </p><p>He resorts to stuffing them in his pillowcase because why not? Adult life is already a disaster. </p><p>“Hey, Alphie, what’s wrong with your wings?” </p><p>Alph looks up from his KopPad at Brittany. “Hmm? Is there something wrong with the shed?” Alph sticks his stylus in his mouth and twists to look at his back, not wanting to get up. He does not want an infection before they get to PNF-404. </p><p>“The shed?” Brittany repeats. </p><p>Alph stretches out one wing and grabs his stylus with his hand. “Yeah, I’m molting. I forgot to bring bags for my feathers like an idiot.” He brushes his free hand through his wing and shakes out some loose feathers. “It only happens like three times a year so it’s an easy thing to forget.” </p><p>Alph looks at Brittany to see her visibly relax. “So the feathers falling out is okay,” she says.  </p><p>“For the next few days!” He folds his wing back up and goes back to his KopPad. </p><p>Charlie comes out of the other room, straightfaced, a few of the Alph’s shed feathers stuck in his shirt and hair in a way that’s clearly on purpose. “Good morning, you two.” </p><p>“Good morning, Captain!” Alph says. “I think you’re turning into a bird!” Brittany smiles, drinking her juice. </p><p>Charlie feels at his hair and pulls out the feathers. “Seems like it.” He pulls out the rest and sticks them in Alph’s hair. “Are you molting, duckling?” </p><p>Alph sheepishly covers his face with his KopPad. “I forgot to bring featherbags.” </p><p>“D had some put in the cabinets. They didn’t want to forget, we don’t know how long we’ll be there.” Charlie smiles. “Maybe some good will come out of shed, hm? Maybe some nice feather pillows…” </p><p>“Captain!” Alph barks out some unceremonious laughter. Brittany laughs as well. </p><p>Charlie smiles. “Flight feathers make terrible pillows. D taught me that ages ago.” </p><p>Alph lets out a small breathy laugh. A flight feathers pillow prank? The oldest trick in the shedding book? Alph gives D points for succeeding. “Maybe from my down after! Gotta grow new flight feathers and lose all the new down.” </p><p>“Oooh…” Brittany says from the table. “I think Aunt Bea has one from Grandpan? He had wings.” </p><p>“That’s very kind of you Alph but I was joking.” </p><p>Alph’s wings fluff up slightly. “Oh. I didn’t realize.” </p><p>“Let’s get ready for the day! I know it’s going to be staring out at the stars again, but keep your minds entertained!” </p>
<hr/><p>Alph’s new flight feathers come in after another week and he uses his down for a new pillow for himself before giving them to Brittany and Charlie. His wings ache a bit since he can’t stretch them in the Drake very well without knocking stuff over. He and D should have made the ship just a bit bigger. He braids some of the extras into his hair. He had considered getting a haircut like Charlie’s before they left but decided against it. It would take too long to get his hair to grow back out. </p><p>Alph looks at Brittany. “Hey, want me to braid your hair?” </p><p>“Hmm?” Brittany looks up at him. “Sure.” </p><p>Alph walks over, taking the feather bag with him. “Would you like feathers?” </p><p>“I guess.” </p><p>Alph gets to braiding Brittany’s hair, weaving the ends of his shortest feathers into her pink hair. It looks very nice. He doesn’t tell her that he’s technically claiming her as part of his flock with all these feathers. He gets the feeling he doesn’t have to. Her hair isn’t as long as his own so not as many feathers fit. It’s still a good amount. </p><p>Alph makes some of the feathers into necklaces and gives them to Brittany and Charlie. That’s a clear flock trait but the hummingbird doesn’t care. He loves his friends very much. He’ll protect them through thick and thin on this distant planet. </p>
<hr/><p>Day fifteen: Brittany and Charlie ask Alph to teach them how to preen his wings since he’s shifting uncomfortably everytime they rub against each other. It’s… Going okay? It could go better. </p><p>Alph twitches, trying not to knock Charlie over when he accidentally yanks a feather. “Careful! My feathers are new!” </p><p>“D’s feathers were easier…” Charlie muses cautiously. </p><p>Alph rolls his eyes. The chickadee has thicker feathers than his own, built to last in a scuffle. Alph’s wings are built more for agility and speed. He understands Charlie’s frustration. “It’s fine. You’re learning.” Hopefully in the week they have left on the ship until they reach PNF-404, Brittany and Charlie will get better. He trusts them. </p><p>Alph’s wings do feel better at the end of the day, though. A few twinged feathers don’t mean it’s been a bad day. They get to have practice. </p><p>Alph taps his stylus against his lip, looking at his KopPad. He starts his diary entry with a ‘Dear Diary’ before erasing it. He’s not the best at poetry. But he can try! </p><p> </p><p>Today was a good day. </p><p>A day with messy feathers and laughter and play. </p><p>A day </p><p> </p><p>Alph is asleep before he finishes his poem. </p>
<hr/><p>Tomorrow is the final day before they reach the planet. Alph is frantic in making sure everything is perfect. His feathers are fluffed up and uncomfortable. He flexes his wings, trying to pop the joint. </p><p>Charlie presses his hand between Alph’s shoulder blade and wing joint. “Relax, duckling. It’s going to be okay.” He gently massages the tense muscles. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Alph asks. The hummingbird is antsy. So many things could go wrong. The ship could crash, the atmosphere could destroy the ship on reentry… </p><p>“Absolutely! If anything does go wrong, I know that you’ll be able to fix it.” </p><p>Alph smiles shyly. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Now, rest up, we’re going to be there in only a few hours!” Charlie heads back to his bunk. </p><p>Alph doesn’t go to bed immediately. He stays in the cockpit for a few minutes and watches the dials. In five hours, he’ll have to turn off the cosmic-drive key so they can slow down in time to reach PNF-404’s star system without crashing. When they hit the star system, he will have to steer through at just below light speed, five hours to the center of the star system where PNF-404 sits. They will descend from “higher” on the solar sphere, so they luckily won’t run into any planets. </p><p>Alph falls asleep awkwardly at the cockpit, wings dangling. Charlie comes back in and picks him up to deposit him in his bunk before it’s time to get to the planet. The pilot will need it. </p><p>Alph wakes up with a slight headache to his alarm but it was a nice sleep. He makes sure Charlie and Brittany are safe in their beds before turning off the cosmic-drive key. The drop from warp to near-light can give you terrible whiplash if you’re not careful. PNF-404 is five hours away, so Alph temporarily sets the ship to autopilot again to put on his spacesuit. He awkwardly wiggles his wings into their blue covering. It’s unruly, but Alph is aware that it’s what was used during the war, so it’s going to work on PNF-404. He will be protected from the high oxygen and the elements and his wings will be fully functional. He pulls on the rest of the suit, excluding his helmet. </p><p>And here goes the waiting game. Four and a half hours of boredom until they reach the planet’s surface. Alph fetches his KopPad and starts to play a game. Technically he’s not supposed to, but whatever. He’s got time. </p><p>When PNF-404 is two hours away, Alph wakes Brittany and Charlie so they can prepare for landing. The two grumble sleepily at their winged companion, who dodges Brittany’s grasp when she tries to drag him into bed. Unlike Alph, Alph’s metal suit would not make a very comfortable pillow. “Get up, come on!” Alph says.</p><p>“Five more minutes,” Brittany mumbles into her pillow. </p><p>“No more minutes, we need to get prepared! Two hours! Fruit, Brittany! Think about all the fruit!” </p><p>Brittany sits up so fast Alph barely has time to step back before she can smack her head against his. “Fruit?” </p><p>“Yeah, fruit! Remember?” Alph takes another hesitant step back, bumping into Charlie. Their captain is already changed into his spacesuit. “You ready, captain?” </p><p>“Indeed, duckling.” Charlie steers Alph out so Brittany can change. </p><p>Alph busies himself over the dials again, making sure everything’s perfect. Everything must be perfect. </p><p>After Brittany gets dressed in her suit, she dishes out breakfast. The juice is getting repetitive. Alph’s ready for a change. In scenery, in juice, in everything. It’s time to get off and stretch his wings. After a once over from Charlie to make sure there’s no obvious flying predators that will attack or eat him, of course. You can never be too careful. </p><p>Half an hour. They all buckle themselves into their seats temporarily as Alph drops the speed from near-light to what should be an orbital speed around PNF-404. The planet becomes a blue dot in the window, welcoming and homely. </p><p>“Look Alphie,” Brittany says, “it matches you.” Alph’s feathers aren’t that shade of blue, but he appreciates the thought. They unbuckle, making sure everything is prepared. This could end badly if they're not careful. </p><p>Five minutes. They restrap themselves in their seats as they approach the planet’s gravitational pull. Alph makes sure his helmet is close by. There’s always a chance of something going wrong.</p><p>One minute. </p><p>Something goes terribly wrong. </p><p>Red lights flash around the ship. Alph pulls his helmet on, latching it in place, before trying to figure out what’s wrong. </p><p>The ship enters the atmosphere and the sensors go wild. </p><p>“Brace yourself!” Charlie yells.</p><p>Alph doesn’t get the chance to ask why before the emergency ejection seats go off and he blacks out from the speed. </p>
<hr/><p>Alph wakes up floating in water. He blinks at the sunlight above him, squinting. As if by a gift from the stars, the Drake flies sluggishly overhead before disappearing into the trees. Alph winces when he hears the faint sound of crashing metal. “That’s not good…” he mutters. </p><p>He gets out of the water, shaking the droplets off his wings. He’s about to launch himself skyward before realizing there could be airborne predators that could attack him. Alph folds up his wings, the flexiron rubbing uncomfortably. He starts walking, looking at the giant trees and giant grass and… Giant everything. </p><p>Something red catches Alph’s eyes and he turns his head to see a red… Plant look at him? “Ah!” The red plant thing is just as afraid of Alph and runs down the path. “By the stars, what was that thing?” Alph spreads his wings and zips off after it. He lands, taking in the situation. The plant creature has two friends and they’re trying to get something out of a branch. Branch at his size, at least. “I wonder if I can help…” </p><p>Alph whistles, surprised to see that the plant things pay attention to him. He flies up to the red orb and tries to pull it down. Nothing. He lands, looking at the three aliens. Or, well, technically he’s the alien and this is their home. He tips his head and all three copy him. He smiles. “What friendly little guys!” </p><p>After several long seconds of hesitation, Alph picks one up and throws it at the orb. It starts smacking it. Alph does the same with the other two. The orb thing lands on the ground and starts glowing. Alph steps back as it grows three legs. He huffs. It’s obviously not a fruit and clearly not edible at all. The red leafy fellows seem very happy about it being freed, though, doing backflips and chirping excitedly. </p><p>Alph smiles and touches his hip to take a picture of this leafy bunch on his KopPad only to realize his KopPad is nowhere to be found. “Oh no!” He looks around and spies his KopPad across a gap. “There it is!” He flies across and grabs it, only to hear slightly confused chirping. He turns to see that the plants tried to follow him and are now standing on the edge of an unfinished bridge, staring at him with tipped heads. “They’re following me?” Alph looks ahead. There’s a giant… Something blocking his way. He does not feel safe flying over that yet. </p><p>Alph flies back over the gap and whistles at the beings. “Alright, maybe you can help me.” He sees bridge pieces and a fourth being nearby and has them get to work. It probably would be easier with more helpers but he only has four. He looks at his KopPad to see the Drake is not that far ahead but not within safe flying distance. </p><p>Alph’s squadron of four grows to twenty-one after some decimation to the local flora (that strangely have numbers on them) and fauna (that scared him but didn’t actually attack him). Them looking like plants didn’t prepare him for pulling them out of the ground like plants. “You’re strange little creatures, aren’t you?” The beings, having no mouths, say nothing nor smile, but they do chirp in response. </p><p>Alph looks at the giant box (because it’s a giant box, what else could it be?) and tries to see if any predators lie in wait up top. It’s not truly worth the risk. He whistles and the beings push the box out of the way. On the other side is a data file. How strange! It doesn’t match the size of everything else around. Alph walks over to it and picks it up. The file names his plant companions “Pikmin” and their home “The Onion”. It’s not written by Charlie or Brittany, and it definitely wasn’t written by the Pikmin themselves. Alph shrugs and puts his KopPad away, wandering down the strangely straight path. It’s very off putting, like it was planned for him to go this direction. </p><p>There’s a barrier of sand in the way, but throwing the Pikmin at the wall causes them to break it down. Why do they like his whistle? Maybe Alph reminds them of whoever wrote the data file! Beyond the wall is the Drake. It’s… a bit scuffed up from the crash, but Alph is sure it will get off the ground and rest fine in the atmosphere. He takes off and flits around the ship, inspecting for any cracks, just in case. Nothing stands out at fir-</p><p>“Oh no.” </p><p>The cosmic-drive key is missing. That’s what’s needed to get back to Koppai! They can’t go home with fruit without it! </p><p>Other than that, the outside of the ship is in perfect working order. Nothing that can tell Alph what went horribly wrong. </p><p>Alph lands, knees crumpling. He’s not perfectly accustomed to the weight of the suit. He stands and pulls out his KopPad. No one seems to be in the immediate area… </p><p>A transmission from Brittany. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>
  <em> “Alph? Alph, this is Brittany, do you copy?”  </em>
</p><p>“Brittany, this is Alph, I copy.” </p><p>
  <em> “Alphie, thank the stars you’re alright. I haven’t been able to get a signal to the Captain. Are you with the Drake?”  </em>
</p><p>“I am.” </p><p><em> “You can come rescue me! I made it through the crash in one piece, but I’m stuck somewhere. And I’m hun-” </em> Brittany’s signal cuts out. </p><p>“Brittany? Brittany?” Alph sighs. So much for that. He’s glad Brittany’s okay but he’s nervous about the fact that she couldn’t get a signal to Charlie.</p><p>A sound from behind that is NOT the Pikmin humming causes him to turn and look around anxiously. The sun is setting, which means that nocturnal predators are about to come out and play. He triggers the Drake’s tractor beam with his KopPad, replacing it onto his hip, and enters the ship. He takes off. He glances out the window to see the Onion following the Drake. What a surprise! As soon as they’re in orbit, Alph takes off his suit. He wants OUT of that flexiron wing cover. </p><p>He goes to the food storage and winces. The crash broke most of the bottles of juice, leaving only three. Well… About two and a bit? That third one is leaking but not crushed. Alph takes that one, sitting on the floor, and spreads his wings out while he drinks his juice. Bland. He’ll have to find new fruit while looking for Brittany tomorrow. </p><p>Alph writes the daily voyage log, wings stretching as he yawns. He’s tired. Maybe tomorrow he’ll find Brittany first thing? Definitely. Just… Let him get a full night’s rest first. </p><p>Alph’s out as soon as he hits the pillow. This has been an exhausting first day to a new planet. </p><p>Hopefully it gets less exhausting and much more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>